Fall in love at first look
by Super-Moutarde
Summary: Sasuke déménage pour se rapprocher de la fac prestigieuse dans laquelle il ira. Que se passera-t-il quand il rencontrera son voisin? Yaoi, lemon...etc C'est plus ou moins une school-fic.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

Assis sur un carton de déménagement, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs regardait sa chambre, qui ne serait bientôt plus la sienne, puisqu'il quittera le lendemain la maison familiale dans laquelle il avait grandit. Désormais vide, la pièce le rendait nostalgique. Le brun ruminait: il avait vécu tant de choses ici!

Mais aujourd'hui, il devait quitter cet endroit pour un petit studio près de la fac d'anglais dans laquelle il serait d'ici deux semaines. D'un geste brusque, Sasuke se leva, et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon, où il trouva son grand frère Itachi en grande conversation au téléphone. Ce dernier lui ressemblait beaucoup, mais pas au point qu'on les prenne pour des jumeaux. Il était grand, possédait un visage dont l'ovale était identique au sien, lui donnant un aspect plutôt féminin, mais lorsque l'on voyait son corps musclé, il devenait impossible de se tromper et de le qualifier de femme. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau très pâle, une bouche fine, mais bien dessinée, et des yeux très profonds marqués de cernes qui ne disparaissaient jamais. Ce trait ne gâchait en rien la beauté du jeune homme, l'embellissant au contraire, d'après son entourage.

Sasuke, quand à lui, était plus petit que son frère, mesurant environ 1.80m, possédant une peau très pâle également, des yeux noirs et brillants, une bouche semblable à celle de son frère, mais légèrement plus pulpeuse, et un corps très fin, mais musclé. Ses cheveux étaient tout aussi noirs, mais coiffés différemment : deux mèches encadraient son visage, tandis que les autres formaient des pics à l'arrière de son crâne. En somme : de très beaux jeunes hommes ténébreux, convoités par beaucoup de femmes. Malheureusement pour elles, les deux garçons étaient gays.

Itachi raccrocha, et s'adressa à son frère :

« Tu as finis tes cartons ? Les déménageurs ne tarderont plus à arriver. D'ici vingt-cinq minutes, ils devraient être là…Tu dois avoir hâte de partir non ?

« Mouais... » dit-il d'un ton peu convaincant aux yeux de son grand frère.

« Ca alors, mon très cher petit frère n'aurait pas envie de partir parce qu'il ne veut pas être séparé de sa famille ? » susurra-t-il de son ton le plus énervant

« Ra la ferme, toi ! »

Itachi pouffa, et sortit de la maison, laissant son cadet seul après lui avoir adressé un signe de la main. Sasuke retourna dans sa chambre, vérifiant plusieurs fois ses affaires, regardant si il n'avait rien oublié. En faut, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien oublié, mais il faisait et refaisait sa valise dans l'espoir de se donner une quelconque contenance. Son aîné avait raison. Il n'avais pas envie de partir si loin de sa famille. En effet, Tokyo ne se situait pas à cinq cents mètres de sa maison.

Les déménageurs arrivèrent, et mirent les affaires de Sasuke dans le camion, sous l'écrasante surveillance de son père : Fugaku Uchiha. Les cartons chargés, le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre, prit sa valise, et dit à son à son père qu'il était près à partir. Il lui serra brièvement la main, il n'avait jamais été très proche de lui. Sa mère les rejoignit, et serra son plus jeune fils dans ses bras, tout en lui donnant quelques dernières recommandations :

« Sois prudent surtout ! Au moindre problème n'hésite pas ! On s'appelle, hein ? » Dit-elle en sanglotant à moitié

« Maman ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ca devrait aller….Au revoir » dit-il avec un sourire qui ressemblait plutôt à

un rictus.

Sasuke sortit de chez lui, se dirigea vers sa voiture, ouvrit le coffre et y posa sa valise. Il regarda pour la dernière fois –avant longtemps- sa maison, sa mère lui faisant des signes de la main par la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Il monta finalement dans le véhicule, et partit vers son nouveau chez lui. (1)

Il arriva finalement à destination. Il se trouvait devant un immeuble assez luxueux, entouré d'autres bâtiments du même style : des résidences pour étudiants. Sasuke venant d'un milieu aisé, il était donc inconcevable pour ses parents qu'il vive dans un simple deux pièce ou en collocation. Il tapa le code préalablement noté sur un morceau de papier, et la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sur un hall d'entrée lumineux et bien décoré. Il s'avança le long du couloir pour se retrouver dans une pièce blanche. A sa droite seulement deux boîtes aux lettres encastrées dans un mur : une à son nom, et l'autre à celui d' « UZUMAKI Naruto ». Cela signifiait qu'il n'aurait qu'un voisin. Tant mieux, Sasuke n'aimait pas vraiment la foule. A sa gauche, une grande baie vitrée menant à un jardin. Et droit devant lui, un ascenseur gris métallisé. Une fois dans la cabine, il eut à choisir entre le premier et le deuxième étage. Il regarda son morceau de papier, mais malheureusement, le numéro du niveau n'y était pas écrit. Au hasard, il appuya sur un des deux boutons….

Il se retrouva au deuxième étage. Devant lui, une seule porte. Il rentra sa clé dans la serrure, dans l'espoir de pouvoir ouvrir la porte et de ne pas s'être tromper d'étage. Cependant, le morceau de métal qu'il avait dans la main refusait de tourner correctement. C'est alors que la poignée bascula, et que la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière elle, se trouvaient une mèche de cheveux blonde et une paire d'yeux bleus qui le dévisagèrent un instant, avant qu'un éclair de lucidité ne les traverse.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

(1) allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais marqué « …et partit vers son nouveau chéri. » lapsus révélateur ? x)

Voilà =)

Fin du premier chapitre de ma première fic ! C'est historique x) (Ou pas)

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pas assez long, mal rédigé ? A vous de me dire =)

A bientôt =)

Super-Moutarde


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

« Tu es Sasuke Uchiha ? » dit-le jeune blond en ouvrant la porte entièrement, dévoilant son corps que le brun trouva à son goût. Devant lui se trouvait son voisin, dont les yeux étaient pareils au ciel, les cheveux au sable, et la peau au caramel. Plus grand que lui, Il était obligé de lever la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Euh oui…Désolé d'avoir un peu forcé ta porte..Je me suis trompé d'étage apparemment. » s'excusa-t-il, gêné, le rouge aux joues.

« Ok pas de problèmes ! Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki. Tu viens vivre ici parce que tu vas en fac ? »

« Ouais...Comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant ? » s'étonna le brun

« C'est une longue histoire que je pourrai te raconter…Si tu veux bien que je t'aide à t'installer. » dit-il en souriant malicieusement : il trouvait son nouveau voisin vraiment mignon, et au début de leur conversation, lorsqu'il l'avait vu rougir, il avait soudainement eu une bouffée de chaleur.

Sasuke accepta l'aide de Naruto, et ensemble, ils se rendirent au premier étage. Le brun ouvrit la porte, et le blond le suivit dans l'appartement, tout en profitant qu'il soit devant lui pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. Il le ramena d'ailleurs à la réalité en claquant ses doigts devant son nez.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce que tu fixais comme ça ? »

Tes fesses, beau brun...Le blond se gifla mentalement et lui répondit : « Rien de particulier, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées... Bon on commence ? »

Sasuke acquiesça, et ils se mirent au travail. Ils décidèrent d'installer les meubles les plus importants en premier, à savoir : le lit, le frigidaire, quelques étagères, le canapé, une table et des chaises…Après plusieurs heures de travail, le brun fut satisfait du résultat, et proposa au blond de faire une pause.

Ils retournèrent chez Naruto. Ce dernier ouvrit son frigo, en sortit deux bières, dont une qu'il lança à Sasuke qui la rattrapa au vol, tandis que le blond allait s'affaler sur son canapé.

« Pouaaa…Je suis complètement KO. Je ne me doutais pas que tu avais autant de trucs à installer ! râla-t-il

« J'avoue que sans toi, j'aurai eu du mal à tout installer seul…Merci…Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dis comment tu savais que j'allais venir vivre ici… »

Sirotant sa bière, Naruto lui répondit : « Gné ? Ah oui c'est vrai…Et bien disons que le copain de mon tuteur est le bras droit et le meilleur ami de ton père…Viens t'asseoir tu me stresses à rester debout avec ta cannette pas ouverte »

Le brun rougis, et vint s'asseoir auprès du blond qui tapotait la place vide à côté de lui « Tu veux dire Kakashi Hatake ? »

« C'est ça »

Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ça…Il pensait que son père ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui et, qu'il avait honte de lui au point de ne pas oser en parler à son travail.

« Et ben, tu t'étonnes pour pas grand-chose tu sais ? »

« Non…C'est pas ça…C'est juste que… » commença Sasuke, perplexe, ne sachant si il devait se confier à lui ou pas. Pourtant, quelque chose dans ce regard bleu lui disait qu'il pouvait tout dire à Naruto et que celui-ci l'écouterai et le comprendrai.

« Que.. ? »

« C'est juste…Que…Tu vas trouver ça un peu con…j'ai toujours eu l'impression que mon père n'en avait rien à foutre de moi…Et qu'il avait trop honte pour parler de moi à son meilleur ami…Depuis que je suis tout gosse, on se parle très peu… »

« Non, c'est pas con du tout…Je pense au contraire que ton père t'aime beaucoup mais qu'il a peur que tu le rejettes. Essaye de parler de ça avec lui. » le rassura-t-il en lui mettant la main dans le dos

« Ouais…Merci… »

D'un coup, Sasuke se sentit très léger…Grâce à la révélation de Naruto…Ou à la main chaude et douce dans son dos qui le caressait doucement à travers son T-shirt ? Le blond le ramena brusquement à la réalité en l'appelant plusieurs fois par son prénom :

« Sasuke !!! Ouuuhouuuu !! T'es avec moi ? » Le brun retourna finalement sur terre et entreprit d'essayer d'écouter Naruto sans se perdre dans ses pensées.

« Ouais donc je disais…On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de parler tout à l'heure quand on installait tes meubles…T'as quel âge ? » lui demanda-t-il

« Bientôt dix-huit ans…Et toi ? »

« Dix-neuf tout rond. Tu vas en fac de quoi ? »

Le jeu des questions se poursuivie jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Sasuke apprit que le blond irait comme lui en fac d'anglais, qu'il était orphelin mais qu'il avait été adopté, et surtout qu'il était gay. Cette pensée le réjouit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Et toi ? Bi, hétéro, ou gay ? » lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire pervers.

Le brun s'empourpra, et lui répondit tant bien que mal :

« G..gay… »

« Va savoir pourquoi, je m'y attendais »

« Sérieux ?? Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Sasuke avait l'air paniqué : personne dans sa famille ne savait qu'il l'était, à par Itachi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'emballes comme ça ? » Naruto le regarda profondément, semblant lui transpercer la tête de son regard bleu, et lui donnant cette même impression que tout à l'heure : il pouvait tout lui dire.

« Mon frère est le seul à le savoir dans ma famille…Et si ça se voit tant que ça, c'est mauvais signe, je ne suis pas près à avouer ça à mes parents, tu sais… »

« Je vois…Enfin…Je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre ça, parce que mon tuteur est lui-même en couple avec un homme, par conséquent, il a été très facile pour moi de lui avouer que j'étais gay. Mais si tu veux te confier à quelqu'un, je suis là. » le rassura-t-il

« Merci… » Sasuke était complètement perdu : il n'arrêtait pas de remercier le blond, et à chaque fois que ce dernier le regardait, il avait l'impression de fondre.

Au fond, le brun savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait. Mais il refusait de se l'avouer. Il était en train de tomber amoureux du blond.

______________________________________________________

Voilà =)

Fin du deuxième chapitre =)

Là vous vous dites : « Mais c'est pas possible elle pond des chapitres toutes les deux minutes »

Ben pas vraiment…x)

En fait, quand on s'inscrit sur le site, il faut attendre deux jours avant de pouvoir poster, alors j'en ai profité pour écrire à l'avance.

Au fait j'avais oublié de préciser sur le premier chapitre : j'ai mis un rating « M » pour être tranquille parce que je compte faire un lemon…Du moins si j'y arrive =)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Sasuke rentra finalement chez lui, après avoir longuement discuter avec Naruto. N'ayant plus le courage de faire quoi que ce soit après cette journée harassante, il alla se coucher, sans prendre le temps d'enfiler un pyjama.

Midi passé. Le brun dormait encore…Du moins plus pour longtemps : les rayons d'un soleil d'automne filtraient à travers ses volets entrouverts, venant lui chatouiller la peau. Dans un geignement, il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa et constata qu'il n'avait pas enlevé ses vêtements la veille. Il s'empara de son portable posé au sol, et regarda l'heure…Ecarquillant les yeux, il repoussa les couvertures et composa le numéro de téléphone de sa mère. Après plusieurs sonneries, une voix douce se fit entendre :

« Allo ? Oh Sasuke ! J'étais inquiète, tu ne m'as pas appelé hier !! »

« Euh ouais…J'ai complètement oublié… » s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix gutturale

« Bon sang Sasuke, ne me dit pas que tu viens de te lever tout de même ? Imagine que tu es eu un entretien d'embauche à neuf heures ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours dit ?» tempêta sa mère –parce que c'était elle.

« Tu m'as toujours dis que « Le monde appartient à ceux et celles qui se lèvent tôt » » récita-t-il d'une voix morne

La conversation se poursuivit avec un peu plus de calme. Sasuke expliquant à sa mère qu'il était bien arrivé. Cependant, à aucun moment il ne parla de Naruto. Il savait sa mère perspicace et surtout très têtue lorsqu'il s'agissait de la vie sociale de ses fils.

Il raccrocha et partit prendre une douche rapide. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de s'attaquer à la peinture de son appartement. Il aurait aimé appeler Naruto pour que ce dernier l'aide, ou simplement pour être en sa compagnie, mais il n'osait le faire.

Sasuke s'apprêtait à sortir de chez lui pour aller acheter des pots de peinture, lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il ne connaissait pas encore la ville. Et la seule personne susceptible de l'emmener était Naruto. Le brun prit alors son courage à demain et alla frapper à la porte du blond.

« Oh salut Sasuke. La pêche ? » (1- chanson du dimanche inside !!!!)

«Ouais et toi ? » lui retourna-t-il poliment

« Ca va aussi…Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

« Et bien…J'aimerai que tu me rendes un service. »

« Et quel genre de service ? »

« Je dois repeindre mon appartement et je ne sais pas où aller pour trouver ce dont j'ai besoin…Alors…Enfin je pensais que tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin. » lui dit Sasuke en détournant les yeux

A cet instant, Naruto eut la même sensation que la veille : une grande bouffée de chaleur et une envie irrésistible de prendre le brun dans ses bras.

« Pas de problème, laisse-moi juste le temps de me préparer et on y va. »

Après avoir mis une veste et ses chaussures, le blond ferma la porte et se dirigea vers la cabine d'ascenseur en compagnie de Sasuke.

Une fois dehors, Naruto se dirigea vers sa propre voiture et invita le brun à y monter. Ils se mirent en route vers un magasin de décoration…Arrivés sur le parking de la boutique, ils descendirent de la voiture et se rendirent dans le magasin.

« C'est ici que je suis venu l'an dernier pour faire mon appart'…Ils sont sympa tu verras ! » lui dit le blond avec son éternel sourire.

Il s'agissait d'une jolie petite échoppe coincée entre un fleuriste et un fast food dans une petite rue de Tokyo, tenue par un couple. Un certain Jiraya et une dénommée Tsunade. Ces deux derniers étaient des connaissances de Naruto. Par conséquent, quand Sasuke eut finit ses achats, il eut droit à une remise.

« Reviens nous voir dès que t'as besoin de décorer ta maison, gamin. A plus tard Naruto ! » scandèrent les propriétaires

Sitôt rentrés dans le bâtiment, le blond demanda au brun :

« T'as besoin d'un coup de main pour faire ta peinture ? »

« Ouais je veux bien…A vrai dire, je n'osais pas te le demander » lui dit-t-il avec un petit sourire timide

Ils se rendirent chez Sasuke, et commencèrent leur travail. Du moins, Naruto le commença. En effet, le brun regardait le blond faire dans l'espoir d'apprendre une quelconque technique qui lui serait utile, puisqu'il n'avait aucune notions en matière de peinture.

Naruto, voyant bien que le brun restait perplexe en le regardant lui demanda :

« Ben, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai un mouton sur le front ou quoi ? »

Sasuke rougit.

« Non, mais, tu peux m'apprendre ? » répondit-t-il en désignant le pot de peinture du doigt.

« Ahhh !! C'était ça ? Pas de problème regarde. » Il prit le pinceau des mains tremblantes de Sasuke et lui indiqua le mouvement à faire. Le brun essaya de reproduire le même geste…Sans succès malheureusement.

Le blond gloussa en le regardant faire.

« T'es vraiment pas doué, toi alors » lui dit-il.

Sasuke lui lança un regard courroucé et répliqua :

« Tu vas voir qui s'est le pas doué après ça ! »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta sur lui et fit rencontrer sa figure et le pinceau maculé de rouge.

Dégoulinant, écarlate, et riant aux éclats, Naruto repoussa le brun tout en lui prenant sa brosse qu'il plongea dans le pot de peinture dans l'intention de lui faire subir le même traitement.

A son tour aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Sasuke ri et lui dit :

« Faudrait peut-être continuer, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Si. Mais avant ça il faudrait peut-être que tu sois capable de peindre correctement tes propres murs. » lui répondit il en lui tirant la langue.

« Je ne demande qu'à apprendre, MOI. »

« Alors laisse-toi faire. » Tout en disant ça, Naruto prit la main du brun qui abritait encore le pinceau responsable de la couleur de leur figures entre ses doigts, et la porta avec beaucoup de douceur jusqu'au mur, où il reproduisit les bons mouvements avec leurs doigts entremêlés.

Et à ce moment, Sasuke tourne la tête, et les évènements se précipitent. Un vertige le saisit et, sans trop savoir comment il se retrouve entre les bras de Naruto, le nez contre son torse.

La suite n'est qu'un tourbillon de sensations plus éblouissantes les unes que les autres. Des mains fiévreuses empaument ses épaules, son cou. Un souffle hâté erre dans ses cheveux, descend le long de des tempes jusqu'à l'ourlet de l'oreille que des dents très tendres mordillent. Avec un léger cri, le brun renverse la tête, et sa bouche est happée par des lèvres puis une langue avide.

Les lèvres de Naruto sont chaudes et douces. A leur contact, celles de Sasuke fondent délicieusement. Le jeune homme ne sait plus où il est, qui il est, si tout cela se passe en rêve ou dans la réalité, et d'ailleurs, il s'en fiche : il est bien, divinement bien, et jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'est sentit aussi bien, c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Le baiser s'arrête…Mais pour reprendre l'instant d'après. Puis reprendre encore et encore. Contre son T-shirt maculé de peinture, Sasuke sent le cœur du blond battre à tout rompre.

Dans un état plus que second, le brun découvre qu'on peut avoir envie de pleurer de joie. (1)

____________________________________________________

Voilà =D

(1) on m'a demandé si le changement de temps était volontaire. Donc oui il l'est : j'ai écris avec le présent de narration parce qu'apparemment, ça rend les actions plus vivantes ^^

Fin de ce troisième chapitre.

Avez-vous aimé ?

Au fait, tant que j'y pense, je tenais à remercier les personnes m'ayant envoyés des commentaires, et celles qui suivent ma fiction =)

Bsx et à la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Après ce merveilleux baiser, Sasuke eu beaucoup de mal à redescendre des cieux. Prenant conscience qu'il était toujours dans les bras du blond, il se détacha de lui, les joues rouges. Naruto lui fit un grand sourire heureux, auquel Sasuke répondit, plus timidement.

Ensemble, ils finirent la peinture de l'appartement du brun, et enlevèrent la bâche qui avait heureusement protégé le sol des dégâts causés par leur petit jeu. Naruto repartit ensuite chez lui, sans oublier bien sur de déposer furtivement ses douces lèvres chaudes sur celles de Sasuke.

En refermant la porte, le brun se sentit comblé et heureux comme il l'avait rarement été…Cependant, tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui : il connaissait Naruto seulement depuis deux jours, et il l'avait déjà embrassé ! Non, décidément, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui ! Pourtant, au fond de lui, une petite voix lui murmurait qu'il n'avait grillé aucune étape.

Sur ses pensées plus ou moins démoralisantes, le brun se prépara un rapide repas –qui soit dit en passant consistait plutôt à enlever l'emballage d'un sandwich- et le mangea tranquillement en regardant le site officiel de sa fac.

Ecarquillant les yeux, et s'étouffant avec un morceau de sandwich à cause du fou rire qu'avait déclenché le nom du bâtiment inscrit sur la page, il essaya, à grand renfort de moulinets de bras inutiles, d'attraper sa bouteille d'eau sur la table basse.

Après quoi, il bu d'une traite le reste de la bouteille et sourit en relisant le nom inscrit sur la page internet : « Duff Fac » (1). Soit il s'agissait de la marque de bière de la série « Les Simpson » soit du talentueux ex-bassiste des Guns N' Roses, à savoir Duff « Rose » McKagan.

En tout cas, le nom était pour le moins bien trouvé. Il avait hâte d'y être, même si à ce moment précis, il aurait apprécié être au côté de son frère pour pouvoir parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Naruto. Itachi avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui en la matière et aurait pu l'aider. Ayant un éclair de lucidité, le brun attrapa son portable fourré, et composa le numéro de son grand frère.

« Allô…Haaa ? »lui répondit une voix essoufflée

« Hum…Itachi ? C'est moi »

« Hn…Deux minutes…han…J'te rappelle…Haa ouiii… Juste aprèèèèèèèèèès !!!! » Et sur ce, il raccrocha, alors qu'un bruit de succion remplaçait sa voix dans le combiné.

Le rouge aux joues, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il avait commit une grave erreur : Ne jamais appelé Itachi Uchiha après vingt-trois heures. Passé ce délai, son aîné était très souvent occupé avec ses nouvelles conquêtes d'une nuit.

Effectivement, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Itachi rappela :

« Tu m'as dérangé, p'tit frère, là ! » grogna l'aîné

« Hn… Désolé…J'avais envie de te parler, et j'ai oublié tes…horaires. »

Le grand sourit face à l'hésitation du plus jeune.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Ca devait être important pour que tu oublies que je ne suis pas libre à cette heure-ci. »

De plus en plus rouge, Sasuke répondit :

« J'ai rencontré mon voisin…Il s'appelle Naruto. »

« Et moi j'ai mangé une pomme ce matin ! » grommela ironiquement Itachi

Roulant ses yeux dans ses orbites et soupirant, il poursuivit :

« Disons qu'il me plait vraiment et qu'on s'est embrassé alors qu'on se connaît à peine ! »

Surpris par cet acte qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné son frère de pouvoir faire, il lui parla plus posément :

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

« On s'est juste dit « au revoir » …Et il m'a ré-embrassé…Je crois que je l'aime…Mais pourtant je le connais si peu… »

« Je vois…Et il est comment ? »

Sasuke lui fit une description physique du blond à son frère.

« Coup de foudre, alors ? »

« Faut croire… »

« Alors fonce et ne te pose pas de question, tu verras ce qui arrivera. »

« Mh…Merci »

Sasuke raccrocha, et alla prendre une douche pour se changer les idées. Il alla chercher son poste et un CD de Trivium dans un des cartons qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert, brancha le tout, et entra dans la cabine. Il prit la bouteille de gel douche, en versa une petite noisette dans sa main, et se mit à la frotter entre ses doigts humides, tandis que les accords de « And Sadness Will Sear » retentissaient agréablement à ses oreilles. Bientôt, une délicieuse odeur de fruits vint saturé l'espace confiné emplis de vapeur d'eau chaude.

Se laissant complètement emporté par la musique et l'eau presque brûlante qui coulait sur lui, il cessa un instant de penser à ses tourments, et décida que de toute manière, il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain…

_________________________________________________

(1) Pitoyable hein ? Oui je sais, navrée, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir ! xD En haut de chez moi, il y a toutes les facs de bourgognes et elles portent toute le nom d'un philosophe ou d'un scientifique de renommée mondiale (Il y a même un amphithéâtre « Aristote Platon » !) Voilà pour la p'tite histoire =)

Bon alors ça vous a plu ?

Au fait, je vais peut-être mettre Itachi en couple x) Avec qui voudriez-vous le voir ? J'ai plusieurs idées mais je ne sais pas ce que vous préféreriez, alors laissez-moi des commentaires s'il vous plait x)

Encore merci pour vos commentaires =) (Et merci à ma chère bêta-lectrice aussi ;))

Bisous et à la prochaine

Super-Moutarde


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Dix heures et demie. Réveillé à contrecœur par un mal de crâne, Sasuke se leva de mauvaise humeur après une nuit agitée. Il n'avait réussit à s'endormir qu'au petit matin, et malheureusement pour lui, il devait sortir de son studio pour aller faire quelques courses plus que nécessaire. (en témoigne son piètre repas de la veille, à savoir : un malheureux sandwich solitaire abandonné dans un frigo désert de nourriture.)

Grognant, et ahanant avec une grâce digne d'une vache malade, il s'extirpa misérablement de son confortable lit, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, en quête de nourriture pour satisfaire son estomac avide. Il y dénicha un petit morceau de pain qu'il tartina plus que généreusement de beurre, pendant sa machine à café faisait un bruit d'enfer, agressant ses tympans déjà malmenés par ses maux de têtes. Le vacarme enfin terminé, Sasuke se servit une tasse de café, et entreprit dans boire une longue gorgée en espérant pouvoir recommencer sa journée plus calmement. Seulement, il semblait que le destin en avait décidé autrement, puisqu'il se brûla avec le liquide qu'il croyait jusqu'à présent capable de miracle dans les situations les plus désespérées, quelles qu'elles soient.

D'humeur de plus en plus négative, il finit son petit déjeuner et alla prendre une douche...Cette dernière se passa sans encombre, à l'exception près qu'il s'était mis du savon dans l'œil. Il s'habilla assez simplement : un jean foncé, et un t-shirt à manches longues noir.

Attrapant son portefeuille, ses clés et sa veste qu'il enfila, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et poursuivit son chemin pour enfin être à l'air libre.

Démarrant sa voiture garée sur le parking de la résidence pour étudiant, il se dirigea vers le centre commercial que lui avait indiqué Naruto lorsqu'ils étaient allés chercher de la peinture pour repeindre ensemble les murs du studio de Sasuke… Le brun repensa une fois de plus à ce merveilleux baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le blond…Dans ces bras, contre son t-shirt maculé de peinture, il s'était sentit tellement bien, tellement complet ! Il aurait tant aimé recommencer, mais il trouvait que c'était beaucoup trop tôt pour entamer une relation avec Naruto. Malgré les conseils que son frère lui avait prodigués avec sagesse la veille, il avait beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'il était tombé amoureux du blond à cause d'un simple regard.

Essayant tant bien que mal d'arrêter de ruminer ses pensées, il se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé sur le parking du centre commercial. Il se mit en quête d'une place située près d'une entrée du bâtiment. Le destin semblait s'acharner contre lui aujourd'hui, puisqu'il n'en trouva aucune. Résigné, il fut contraint à se garer très loin des portes automatiques.

Entrant dans les galeries, il fit brièvement le tour des boutiques qui bordaient les allées. Il prit finalement un panier près des caisses et chercha ce dont il avait besoin… Une heure et demie plus tard, il avait trouvé ce qu'il désirait et paya le tout. Il regagna sa voiture, lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il déposa ses courses sur le toit du véhicule et répondit :

« Allô… ? »

« Oh salut Sasuke…C'est Naruto, la pêche ? » répondit une voix grave, visiblement troublée.

« Ouais… » mentit le brun

« Je suis allé chez toi, mais tu n'étais pas là »

« Je suis partit faire des courses, j'avais absolument plus rien à manger ! »

Un rire agréable suivit sa déclaration.

« J'aimerai bien te voir, tu fais quelque chose cet aprèm ? » lui demanda son voisin.

Sasuke avait vraiment envie d'être avec lui, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre : il devait à tout prix éviter de se trouver en présence du blond. D'une voix qu'il espérait assurée, il répondit en fermant les yeux :

« Oh désolé Naruto, j'aurai vraiment aimé, mais mon frère va venir me voir cet après-midi. »

« Oh…Je vois…Désolé de t'avoir déranger...Salut ! » Et il raccrocha subitement.

Le brun sentit son cœur se déchirer quand il entendit la voix si triste du blond…Seulement, il se retrouvait maintenant dans une situation délicate : il serait plutôt judicieux de prévenir son frère qu'il devait absolument venir.

Il reprit ses courses posées préalablement sur le toit pour les déposer dans le coffre et démarra.

En rentrant chez lui, il rangea ses précieuses provisions et composa à nouveau le numéro de son frère en le suppliant de venir cet après-midi.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Itachi…mais là j'me suis mis dans la merde tout seul et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides : j'ai dis à Naruto que je ne pouvais pas le voir aujourd'hui parce que tu viendrais me rendre visite ! »

« …Tu m'agaces Sasuke. Je vais venir, mais t'as intérêt à me rendre la pareille quand j'en aurais besoin ! »

Ravis, le brun accepta la requête de son aîné. Il mangea rapidement, et rangea son studio pour éviter que son frère ne lui fasse trop de remontrance.

A quatorze heures trente, Itachi sonna et son cadet alla lui ouvrir.

« Salut ! »

« Hey » lui répondit son aîné.

Débouchant le passage entre la porte et le mur pour laisser passer son frère, Sasuke lui fit rapidement visiter les lieux, et lui proposa un café qu'il accepta.

« Alors, tu te plais ici ? »

« Ca peut aller…C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi faire pour Naruto… »

« Je comprends…Mais si tu l'aimes vraiment, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu attends pour le lui dire ! »

« C'est plus compliqué que ça, Itachi. Je l'aime mais j'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite : je ne sais pratiquement rien à propos de lui ! »

« Si tu l'aimes, tu peux considérer que c'est suffisant, et comme ça, tu découvriras un peu plus de lui chaque jour que vous passerez ensemble ! »

« … » Sasuke ne su que répondre face aux arguments de son frère, et se contenta de boire une gorgée du coca qu'il s'était servit. (il valait mieux éviter le café pour le moment, vu l'état de sa pauvre langue calcinée)

Itachi poursuivit :

« Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi…Si tu l'aimes, fonce, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller de faire. »

« Merci…Je sais que tu as raison, mais j'ai peur que ça se finisse aussi vite que ça s'est commencé. »

« Je t'en prie... »

« …Et toi ? Toujours pas de relations sérieuses en vues ? »

« Et bien…Disons que…Comme tu as pu le remarquer hier soir, j'étais plutôt occupé. » dit-il avec un sourire pervers

Repensant à leur conversation au téléphone de la veille, Sasuke rougit.

Itachi continua :

« Je ne peux pas encore dire que je l'aime, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de plus avec lui…Quelque chose que je ne ressens pas avec mes autres coups d'un soir…Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie de partager plus qu'une partie de jambe en l'air avec un homme. »

« Mais c'est génial ça ! Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« …Yahiko. »

« Et c'est réciproque ? »

« Je crois…Oui… »

Les deux Uchiha discutèrent encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné se rende compte qu'il avait un rendez-vous dans une demi heure et qu'il était tout sauf près. Il dit alors « au revoir » à Sasuke et partit précipitamment. Le brun sentit alors une odeur nauséabonde…Oh non ! La poubelle n'avait pas été changée depuis son arrivée ! Il décida alors de descendre la descendre pour ne pas avoir à le faire au réveil le lendemain. Enfilant une veste et une paire de chaussures, attrapant ses clés et le sac plein à craquer d'ordures en tout genre, il sortit de chez lui et se rendit dans le local…Le sac malodorant déposé au bonne endroit, il retourna chez lui, jusqu'à ce que des bras puissant le plaque contre un mur, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

« Tu m'évites, Sasuke… Pourquoi ? »

___________________________________________________

Voilà =) Fin du cinquième chapitre. J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous conviendra.

Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, et à la prochaine =)

Super moutarde


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Plaqué par les bras puissants de Naruto contre le mur à côté de sa porte, le brun sentait son cœur battre à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine, menaçant de quitter les lieux à tout moment. Le blond réitéra sa question d'une voix roque qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de contrôler :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke était comme paralysé : d'un côté, il avait envie de nier les faits, et de l'autre, il avait envie de dire à Naruto combien il l'aimait, et combien il était difficile pour lui de ne pas être avec lui quand il le désirait. Le brun sentit dans la voix du blond qu'il perdait patience :

« Sasuke ! Pourquoi m'évites-tu ? Répond-moi au moins ! Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? »

Bon sang, qu'il était bête !

« …Tu n'as rien fais de mal, c'est juste… » Le brun prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de poursuivre en fermant les yeux comme pour anticiper un choque :

« C'est juste que, je crois que je t'aime. »

Naruto écarquilla les yeux et laissa ses bras tomber mollement du mur contre lequel il retenait Sasuke prisonnier. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse de la part du brun !

Prenant l'absence de réaction du blond pour un rejet, Sasuke le repoussa et rentra aussi vite qu'il le pu chez lui.

Réalisant que l'homme qu'il aimait était parti, Naruto comprit que pour ce soir, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Si seulement son cerveau n'avait pas été aussi lent à la détente lorsque le brun lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ! A cette heure-ci, il serait peut-être entrain de l'embrasser…De le goûter, tout en sentant sa peau douce contre la sienne, sa nuque sous ses mains avides, ses magnifiques cheveux noirs contre son souffle haletant… Naruto réfléchit rapidement, et décida de tenter d'intercepter Sasuke le plus tôt possible pour lui avouer son amour.

Rentrant chez lui et refermant la porte avec soin, le brun fondit presque aussitôt en larme. Maintenant, il se sentait ridicule, il avait avoué beaucoup trop tôt au blond qu'il l'aimait, et celui-ci le considérait probablement comme quelqu'un de facile en ce moment même. Trop fatigué pour se préparer à manger, le brun se calla devant se télé et zappa sur une chaîne, sans pour autant se concentrer sur ce qu'il regardait, son esprit étant à des lieux de son corps…Après plusieurs heures de semi sommeil, Sasuke décida d'aller se coucher…

De son côté, Naruto n'était pas plus avancé. Son brun avait mal interprété son absence de réaction et il aurait probablement beaucoup de mal pour le reconquérir. Il n'avait pas envie de manger. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir, ni même de sortir, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était être avec Sasuke. N'y tenant plus, il sortit de chez lui et se rendit chez son voisin tant convoité et donna plusieurs coups sonores dans la porte…

Lorsque Sasuke tomba sur une chaîne musicale qui diffusait une de ses chansons coups de cœur, il se dit que cette journée mal commencée pourrait peut-être s'achever sur une note de plénitude. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cette si belle chanson, car l'écouter lui faisait inéluctablement pensé à son blond.

Alors que les paroles de « Far Away » résonnaient dans l'appartement, la porte d'entrée du brun fut assaillit avec sauvagerie. Sans réfléchir, Sasuke alla ouvrir…Une idée qu'il eut tôt fait de regretter, puisque derrière le battant se trouvait l'objet de toutes ses pensées. Naruto, plus beau et haletant que jamais semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose :

« Sasuke…Je… »

Le brun ne lui donna pas le temps de terminer ses phrases, puisqu'il claqua violemment sa porte avant de s'affaisser en pleurant toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps contre celle-ci. Naruto abattait ses poings contre le battant : il ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir pu se déclarer à son amour.

Sasuke plaqua ses jambes contre son torse et cacha sa tête de ses bras. Il ne voulait pas le voir, car ça lui faisait beaucoup trop de mal. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre murmurer son nom de cette façon…Il mourrait cependant d'envie d'être contre lui, de l'embrasser, de lui dire à chaque instant qu'il l'aimait, et là résidait tout le problème. Au fond, il aurait voulu que son blond –car il ne serait que sien- ne cesse jamais de frapper contre cette porte.

Le brun sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main, et réfléchit à toute vitesse. Son frère n'avait eu de cesse de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter et de se laisser aller. Alors…Peut-être que pour une fois dans sa vie…Peut-être qu'il pourrait juste être heureux, et se moquer des conséquences de ses actes.

Il se releva calmement alors que les coups contre la porte se faisait de plus en plus faible. Il ouvrit le battant, et tomba sur le dos de Naruto qui s'était lui aussi affaissé contre l'entrée. Avec un douceur infinie, le brun alla se lover entre les jambes éparses du blond et l'enlaça de ses bras tremblants tout en lui susurrant au creux de l'oreille :

« Je t'aime…Je t'aime tellement…Reste avec moi… »

Naruto avait tout oublié : qui il était, ce qu'il savait…Il ne restait plus que cette sensation de chaleur autour de lui et ses mots si apaisants que lui murmurait le brun. Il resserra l'étreinte et embrassa doucement le cou de Sasuke qui lâcha un léger soupir de bien être, tandis que les derniers accords de la chanson emplissaient la bulle que s'étaient créés les deux amants.

Le brun releva la tête, et plongea dans les yeux lagons de son amour. Son regard charbonneux se posa ensuite sur les lèvres fermes et bien dessinées. Il eut à nouveau une envie irrépressible de les sentir contre les siennes…Ne pouvant résister à cet appel, il posa tendrement sa bouche contre celle du blond. Le baiser était tendre mais se fit plus charnels au fil des secondes et des minutes qui passèrent. Naruto avait depuis quelque temps posé ses mains sur les hanches fines de son amant, tandis que ce dernier avait posé ses mains contre ses joues.

Lorsque le baiser sembla enfin s'arrêter enfin, Sasuke sourit, et se dit que finalement, cette journée était peut-être bien la plus belle de sa vie…

_________________________________________________

Voilà =DDDD Fin du sixième chapitre (que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, je l'avoue !!) très guimauve, je vous l'accord.

J'attends avec impatience vos impressions.

Bisous et à la prochaine ! =)

Super-Moutarde

(Ps : merci pour vos commentaires, et merci à ma bêta lectrice qui m'aide énormément depuis le début de cette fiction !)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Sasuke était toujours dans les bras du blond. Après ce merveilleux baiser, il s'était simplement laisser aller dans ses bras, tel un enfant dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère…Un doux silence s'était établi entre les deux amants enlacés. Naruto profita de ce silence encore quelques instants, avant de se déclarer à son tour, son cœur battant plus vite que jamais.

« Sasuke… lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille, tout en profitant de cette proximité pour lui mordiller tendrement le lobe….Sasuke…En l'espace d'une semaine, je suis tombé amoureux de toi comme je ne l'ai jamais été pour personne d'autre…Je t'aime…Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ? »

Le brun, dont les yeux étaient remplis de larme de joie, essaya tant bien que mal de lui répondre d'une voix bien trop aiguë en souriant tendrement :

« Nan, qu'est-ce que TOI, tu m'as fais ? »

Naruto gloussa, vite rejoint par le brun. Leurs regards se croisèrent, leur visage se rapprochèrent…Bientôt leur bouches ne furent plus qu'à un ou deux centimètres de distance …Elles se frôlèrent...Une fois…Deux fois…Pour finalement ne plus se quitter… L'instant d'après, la langue chaude et joueuse du blond fondit sur celle du brun, l'attirant au dehors de sa caverne humide…Sasuke, qui était toujours entre les jambes éparses de son amour, se lova un peu plus contre lui, et avec une tendresse infinie, caressa sa nuque bronzée de ses mains fines… Naruto quand à lui, approcha d'avantage le corps gracile du brun vers son torse.

La tendre caresse prit malheureusement fin, lorsque les mauvais habitudes du brun revinrent le hanté. Et si Naruto la lâchait d'ici quelques semaines parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas assez ?

Le blond sentit l'hésitation du brun dans leur baiser, et s'arrêta brusquement :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » lui demanda-t-il, haletant.

« Je pensais que…Tu me lâcherai peut-être en te rendant compte que finalement on ne connaît pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre… »

Naruto sourit et lui dit avec un air espiègle :

« Très bien. Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 19ans. Je suis né un 25 janvier, si j'habite dans un bâtiment aussi luxueux, c'est parce que je suis surdoué et que j'ai obtenu une bourse pour mes études. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture, et j'ai été adopté par Iruka Umino, qui est actuellement en couple avec le bras droit de ton père, à savoir Kakashi Hatake. J'aime par-dessus tout la musique, je suis d'ailleurs guitariste depuis une dizaine d'année. Et je déteste plus que tout les tâches ménagères. J'ai déjà eu plusieurs histoires sérieuses, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi amoureux depuis que je te connais. Si tu veux savoir d'autre chose, pose-moi des questions, je m'efforcerai d'y répondre. A ton tour !

Sasuke était –comme pour ainsi dire, « sur le cul ». En se déclarant ainsi, le blond avait complètement dissipé les craintes du brun. Se prenant à son tour au jeu, l'éphèbe à la peau pâle lui dit en un souffle :

« Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, J'ai 18ans. Je suis né un 19 septembre. Avant d'arriver ici, je vivais avec ma mère,mon frère et mon père. J'ai toujours eu l'impression de ne pas compter pour ce dernier, et de ce fait, nous n'avons jamais été proche. J'ai peur d'annoncer à mes parents que je suis gay et en couple, par conséquent je fais tout pour le cacher aux yeux des autres. J'aime également la musique, mais je ne joue d'aucun instrument. Je déteste par-dessus tout la saleté, et je suis un tantinet maniaque. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'histoires sérieuses, et je ne connais pas grand-chose à l'amour...Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout… » termina-t-il en détournant les yeux.

« Alors comme ça t'es puceau ? » s'étonna Naruto

« Espèce de maudit trou du cul ! Lui dit Sasuke d'un air faussement courroucé, je te fais un récit détaillé de ma vie, et tout ce que tu retiens c'est que je suis encore vierge ? »

Le blond gloussa et resserra sa prise sur le brun tout en lui murmurant avec un air pervers :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, bientôt, tu seras aussi innocent que je le suis à présent »

Suite à cela, Naruto lui suçota délicatement la lèvre inférieure et l'entraîna au sol, tout en inversant leur position pour se retrouver au-dessus de son amant qu'il contempla comme si il avait s'agit de la plus belle création du monde.

Sasuke retrouva alors cette sensation si particulière qu'il ressentait lorsque son blond posait son doux regard sur lui. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux le faisait fondre…Il se sentait si léger, si calme, et était à ce moment, en paix avec le monde entier. Soudain, le brun reprit brutalement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. La tête de Naruto était nichée au creux de son cou, et sa langue mutine s'affairait à le taquiner en bonne et due forme, commençant pas simplement frôler la peau pâle…Remontant vers la pomme d'Adam que des dents croquèrent un instant…Glissant jusqu'à la bordure de son T-shirt qu'elle suivit de la droite vers la gauche, tandis que des mains bronzées empaumaient le bas de son vêtement pour le remonter jusqu'à son nombril, dégageant une partie d'un terrain de jeu nouveau…

Le brun manquait cruellement d'air, et était complètement perdu dans les méandres de son plaisir… Naruto s'arrêta alors et posa sur lui un regard tendre et lui dit :

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se lever, ton lit doit être bien plus confortable que ton pallier »

Chose dite, le blond se leva et entra sans aucune gêne chez Sasuke qui –toujours allongé parterre, essayait de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'hébétude, il se redressa et rentra chez lui tout en fermant consciencieusement sa porte d'entrée. Il passa rapidement par la salle de bain, et saisit un caleçon propre qu'il enfila, pour rejoindre rapidement le blond dans son lit qui en avait fait autant auparavant. Il souhaita embrassa son amant avant d'éteindre la lumière, et se colla contre la bordure du lit…

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu te fous aussi loin ? » lui dit Naruto, faussement vexé.

Le brun se mit à glousser à son tour, avant qu'une paire de bras robuste mais pourtant si tendre ne l'attrape par la taille pour le coller contre un torse chaud, contre lequel il se blottit. Il entendait les battements de cœur de Naruto, et s'endormit avec cette douce mélodie qui le berçait et qui semblait lui dire : « Je t'aime »

________________________________________________

Voilàààà =DD

J'suis de retour après un long moment d'absence je sais, mais bon j'avais mes raisons aussi ! x)

J'espère sincèrement que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus =)

Et encore merci pour tous les commentaires que j'ai reçus, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de voir qu'autant de personne s'intéressait à ma fic ^^'

Bisous et à la prochaine !

Et ta bêta lectrice alors ? Bon , puisque Super Moutarde m'a pas marquée , bah je fais ma p'tite intervention . Bonjouuuuuur ! Alors moi c'est Mad Monkey et LE PREMIER QUI PASSE SANS LAISSER DE REVIEWS JLE FAIT SUIVRE PAR TONY MONTANA ! Bonne lecture et tous pour SUPER MOUTARDE ( et le NaruSasu ^.^ )


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Midi moins vingt. Des respirations assez fortes se faisaient entendre dans une chambre aux volets encore fermés malgré l'heure tardive, par lesquels filtraient quelques rares rayons de lumière, éclairant faiblement la pièce et ses occupants assoupis. Malgré l'obscurité dominante, on pouvait apercevoir de ci et de là, des bras et des jambes étroitement entremêlés. Alors qu'un rayon solaire venait se poser sur des paupières bronzées, un grognement étouffé retentit. La dite paupière avait à présent disparue et avait laissée place à un œil d'un bleu lagon à moitié clos. Le propriétaire de cette pupille fronça ses sourcils clairs, et sembla se remémorer un événement particulièrement plaisant, un sourire niais se dessinant sur le visage de notre cher protagoniste blond. Après quelques secondes de béatitude dans un état semi comateux, Naruto tourna doucement la tête vers l'autre occupant de la pièce encore assoupis. Le regard bleuté suivit les traits fins et à moitié cachés du visage de son amant, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les yeux aux cils noirs et épais, ainsi que sur les lèvres joliment dessinées et pulpeuses qui demeuraient entrouvertes. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à ses pulsions, Naruto caressa doucement la joue de son brun, avant de s'approcher et d'embrasser sa tempe avec douceur, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Observant une dernière fois son voisin, le blond se leva du lit, et alla prendre une douche, en prenant soin de ramasser ses affaires qui avaient demeurées au pied du lit toute la nuit durant.

Midi passé. Sasuke s'était éveillé depuis peu à cause du froid qui lui tenaillait les membres, sa bouillotte s'en étant allée à des lieux de lui… C'est-à-dire dans la salle de bain située en face de sa chambre. S'extirpant des draps à contre-coeur en frissonnant, le brun se dirigea vers la cuisine, et entreprit de se servir un verre de jus d'orange, puisque son dernier café lui avait calciné la langue sans scrupules. Tandis que Sasuke finissait de déjeuner avec lenteur, il se remit à penser à la veille : Naruto, sa bouche, la sienne… Naruto, sa bouche, la sienne…

Un léger cliquetis suivit de pas étouffé retentirent, et le blond arriva dans la cuisine :

« Bonjour, bien dormis ? » lui demanda-t-il en un sourire éclatant, tandis qu'il se rapprochait doucement de lui pour finalement s'asseoir sur la chaise adjacente.

Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à câliner le brun pour compléter son « bonjour », Sasuke se remémora à tout vitesse les évènements de la veille : il avait à nouveau embrassé Naruto, et à prioris, ils étaient ensemble. Ses mauvais instincts reprirent possession de son être, et recommencèrent à lui faire défaut :

« Tu sais… Pour hier… J' pense qu'on s'est un peu laissés emporter… On n'aurait pas dû, ça fait trop peu de temps… qu'on se connaît » acheva-t-il en un souffle.

Pour Naruto, s'en était trop : il avait tout fait pour que Sasuke se sente mieux vis-à-vis de leur amour réciproque, bien que précoce… Il se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise, la laissant tomber au passage, et quitta la pièce, puis l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte, faisant sursauter le brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, tant la réaction du blond l'avait surpris. Sasuke s'écroula en larmes sur la table de sa cuisine. Il venait de gâcher la seule chance qu'il avait d'être avec Naruto. Encore une fois, il avait détruit une opportunité qui aurait pu le rendre heureux comme jamais. Tout ça à cause de cette maudite timidité, et de ce manque de confiance en lui et en les gens qui lui voulaient du bien…

De son côté, Naruto n'allait pas mieux. Il avait tout d'abord fulminé pendant près de dix minutes après être rentré chez lui, puis s'était finalement calmé en songeant que son amour pour Sasuke était mille fois supérieur à sa colère. Il décida finalement qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, et qu'il laisserait le brun faire le premier pas vers lui lorsqu'il serait prêt. Sur ces bonnes pensées, il rendit visite à son conseiller et enfoiré de meilleur ami : Kiba Inuzuka. Arrivant devant la porte de cet abruti, il toqua trois fois. Après quelques instants de silence complet, des bruits incongrus se firent entendre : des objets semblaient tomber parterre, tandis que des grognements émanaient d'une personne en proie à une colère grandissante. La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant apparaître l'auteur de ces parasites sonores. Grand, baraqué, brun, mal rasé, et un air presque bestial sur la figure faisait de Kiba le stéréotype du parfait « BG » (1) macho. Son visage semblait quelque peu fatigué, et sa joue droite trahissait un réveil très récent.

« Salut, s'pèce de gros trou du cul… » parvint-il à baragouiner tant bien que mal en baillant, libérant son haleine buccale nauséabonde dans le visage du blond qui automatiquement, fronça le nez sous l'assaut puant.

« Salut sale con. Les dents c'est comme le cul et les oreilles, ça se lave ! » lui reprocha-t-il

« Commence pas toi, tu m'as réveillé, j' suis d'une humeur massacrante et faut que je vire la nana qui squatte ma salle de bain… Ca va sinon ? »

Naruto gloussa et répondit : « Ca peut aller… Mais j'ai un problème… »

Kiba lui lança un regard interrogateur et s'apprêta à lui demander la nature de son soucis, mais le blond le devança :

« J' t' en parlerai après. Pour le moment, j'ai faim. T'as quoi à manger ? »

« J' sais pas, regarde dans le frigo et dans les placards. » Lui répondit-il en allant s'affaler sur une chaise devant une tasse de café dans lequel il ajouta sept morceaux de sucres.

« Sept ? T'es vraiment un putain de con, Kiba. » dit le blond en regardant par-dessus son épaule en ouvrant un placard.

« Touches à ton cul Naru, et fous-moi la paix. »

Naruto n'insista pas, et continua tranquillement de chercher quelque chose de comestible dans un placard. Poussant un cri de victoire, il sortit un paquet de chips qu'il ouvrit, et dans lequel il plongea une main avide qu'il porta à sa bouche, manquant de s'étouffer avec son poing… Une jeune fille vulgaire fit alors apparition dans la cuisine de Kiba, et s'incrusta en gloussant comme une poule de basse-cour sur ses genoux.

« Coucou mon cœur, j'ai passé une nuit formidable » lui dit-elle, son visage orange à cinq centimètres de celui du grand brun.

Naruto détourna la tête et essaya de rire le plus discrètement possible. Cette petite pouf n'allait pas être déçue du voyage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là, salope ? Et déjà, casse-toi de mes genoux ! C'est pas parce que je t'ai culbuté hier soir que ça te donne le droit de me coller comme une moule accrochée à son rocher ! » cracha Kiba.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Après cinq secondes d'hyperventilation, elle se leva des genoux du brun, lui colla une gifle majestueuse qui laissa une trace rougeâtre sur sa joue, et partit en roulant outrageusement des hanches. Avant que la porte ne se ferme violemment, Naruto ajouta : « Tords pas du cul, la route est droite chérie ! » Les deux amis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, secoués de soubresauts incontrôlables.

« J' sais pas où tu l'as trouvée celle-là, mais elle faisait vraiment salope dans son genre. » déclara finalement Naruto en secouant la tête.

« Bah comme d' hab'. A une soirée. J'étais tellement fait que j'avais même pas remarqué à quel point elle était atroce. Elle m'a sorti de ces trucs dégueulasses pendant que je me la tapais… C'était assez énorme. » répondit-il avec un sourire mi-pervers, mi-amusé.

« Un truc que j'apprécie chez toi, c'est la manière poétique dont tu décris les filles qui passent dans ton pieux. »

Kiba gloussa, et se remémora finalement les paroles du blond lorsqu'il était entré chez lui.

« Il t'arrive quoi au fait ? » lui demanda-t-il

Naruto se fit plus sérieux, et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre lentement, le regard vague et la voix soudainement plus basse et plus triste :

« …J' suis amoureux… Comme je ne l'ai jamais été… Tu sais j' t' avais dis que j'allais avoir un nouveau voisin… Ben il est arrivé il y a à peu près une semaine. Il m'aime aussi, mais il est super timide, il n'a pas confiance en moi, ni même en lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Je l'aime vraiment, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'attendre indéfiniment… »

Kiba resta dubitatif un instant avant de répondre :

« Mhh… J' vois… Bon tu me connais, tu sais que l'amour et moi ça fait deux… Mais si j' peux faire quoique ce soit, je serai là mec… Il est comment ton mec ? »

Le blond sourit et lui fit une petite description de son amour. (Sans omettre de parler de ses jolies fesses rebondies qu'il avait pu deviner à travers son boxer hier soir, lorsqu'il était venu le rejoindre dans son lit.)

« Bref, j' vais aller prendre une douche » décida finalement Kiba après s'être étiré et avoir senti l'odeur putride qui émanait de ses aisselles.

« Judicieuse idée, camarade. Probablement la meilleure que tu es eu aujourd'hui. » railla Naruto

Kiba ne releva pas, et partit en traînant des pieds, indiquant à Naruto qu'il n'avait qu'à faire comme chez lui.

Le blond se dirigea alors dans le salon et attrapa une guitare –celle de Kiba- qui gisait nonchalamment sur un fauteuil défoncé, semblant attendre que des mains fébriles viennent s'emparer d'elle comme à chaque fois, pour lui faire produire ses sons si merveilleux qui en charmaient plus d'un. Après l'avoir accordée, Naruto partit à la recherche d'un éventuel jack (2) caché dans le foutoir qu'était le séjour de Kiba, et en trouva finalement un sous une pile de T-shirts à la propreté douteuse. Il brancha finalement un bout du câble à la Gibson SG très vintage et l'autre bout à l'ampli qui trônait au-dessous de la fenêtre dont le rebord était encombré de toutes sortes d'objets aussi étranges qu'inutiles : des bout de papiers divers, des emballages de tabac et de feuilles vides, ainsi que des photos « dossier ».

Le blond s'abaissa et régla les différents boutons de l'amplificateur afin de pouvoir produire les sons souhaités, et se releva lorsqu'il eut terminé. Il commença alors à jouer des morceaux, des compos, et quelques improvisations qui lui venaient à l'esprit… Emporté par les sentiments qu'il retransmettait sur le manche de la SG, il ne vit pas que Kiba avait finit de prendre sa douche, et qu'il s'était installé sur le fauteuil en face de la fenêtre où Naruto jouait depuis maintenant plus de vingt minutes. Lorsqu'il se tourna, il vu que le macho brun l'observait d'un œil admiratif, et s'arrêta, éteignant l'ampli, débranchant la Gibson et enroulant le jack en rangeant chaque élément à sa place habituelle.

« Tu me fais passer pour un abominable idiot quand tu joues comme ça, sale blond » le complimenta Kiba.

« Merci… Mais j' te retourne le compliment, enfoiré ! » le flatta-t-il à son tour. « Il est quelle heure au fait ? »

Kiba sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et déclara qu'il serait bientôt seize heures.

« Tu comptes rentrer chez toi, où tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose ? »lui proposa-t-il

« Si je rentre chez moi j' vais pas résister, j' vais aller chez Sasuke, et ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Faut que j' me change les idées. »

« Alors faut qu'on aille se mettre une race mec. » déclara Kiba en un sourire.

Le blond sourit et acquiesça, tandis que le grand brun se levait de son fauteuil pour aller chercher sa veste en cuir qu'il enfila. Ensemble, ils sortirent et se rendirent au supermarché le plus proche pour acheter l'élément primordiale d'une soirée réussie : l'alcool. Ils retournèrent ensuite chez Kiba et entreposèrent les bouteilles et les cannettes dans le frigidaire en attendant l'heure convenue pour se rendre à la soirée d'une connaissance du blond qui fêtait ses dix-neuf ans. La soirée promettait, pensèrent simultanément Naruto et Kiba…

Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke avait décidé d'arrêter de penser au blond, du moins pour ce jour-ci. Son meilleur ami Shikamaru l'avait invité à la soirée de ses dix-neuf ans. Le brun alla donc se préparer vers 19h30, se prélassant longuement sous la douche et prenant ensuite son temps pour choisir les habits qui le mettraient le plus en valeur. Il opta finalement pour un T-shirt noir, moulant, aux motifs ensanglantés, et pour un jean taille basse foncé, qui laissait entrevoir son boxer. Vers vingt et une heure, il se rendit à la dite soirée, sans se douter le moins du monde que l'homme qu'il cherchait le plus à fuir s'y trouvait…

Hey =D

Voilà, enfin la suite. J' suis vraiment désolée de tout ce retard, mais sachez que je suis une abominable feignasse, et que depuis la reprise des cours, j'ai des tonnes de devoirs qui, hélas, ne se font pas tous seuls (des fois j' parle à mon agenda pour qu'il se débrouille un peu sans moi, mais ce sale con ne répond même pas !! =O)

Bon là j'ai pleins d'idées, et surtout j'ai plus envie d'écrire qu'il y a deux semaines, donc le prochain chapitre devrait tomber d'ici peu de temps. =)

J'tenais aussi à remercier ma bêta lectrice : Mad Moonkey, cette fille est vraiment géniale =).

Ah et aussi, merci pour tous vos commentaires. Ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire. Plus de trente reviews à présent!!! Ca m'étonne tellement de voir qu'autant de personnes s'intéresse à ma fic' =') Alors un grand merci à tout le monde.

A la prochaine, bisous !

Super-Moutarde

Lexique :

(1) Beau Gosse (Ou bout de gras xD)

(2) Câble reliant l'ampli à la guitare


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Assis sur le siège passager de la voiture de son meilleur ami Kiba, Naruto regardait à travers la fenêtre du véhicule, le ciel couleur d'encre qui était seulement illuminé par quelques rares étoiles et lampadaires qui défilaient rapidement alors que la voiture approchait de son lieu de destination… La couleur si particulière de la voûte céleste lui rappelait celle des yeux si profonds de Sasuke. La vue du blond se troubla un instant, tandis qu'il replongeait dans des souvenirs heureux et malheureusement révolus, bien que récents. Alors qu'il sombrait dans les abysses de sa mémoire, Kiba lança un juron particulièrement cinglant à l'adresse d'un conducteur dans une voiture qui lui avait fait « une queue de poisson », ce qui eut pour effet de le tirer de ses sombres pensées et de le faire sourire légèrement.

« 'Tain mais les vieux au volant, quoi ! Ah ben ouais c'est sûr qu'en roulant à trente à l'heure tu vas pas la ruiner ta caisse, vieux con ! » siffla Kiba entre ses dents.

Le blond ne releva pas, souriant seulement d'avantage à mesure que Kiba déblatérait à propos des méfaits de la vieillesse.

« … Et purée, cette odeur de chou cuit dès que tu rentres chez une personne âgée, ça donne juste envie d'aller voir à Castorama si ils ne font pas des promos sur les cordes et les tabourets…Naru…? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes seulement au moins, abruti ? »

« Quoi ? » répondit intelligemment l'interpellé.

« Rien, laisse…Tu pensais encore à ton mec hein… ? »

Naruto se contenta d'acquiescer, sans fournir d'avantages de précisions. Comprenant que le blond n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus, Kiba se tu, et mit un CD qu'il savait apprécié de son ami, dans l'espoir de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Naruto fut touché de cette attention, mais n'en pipa mot, écoutant seulement le morceau « Blue » du groupe « A Perfect Circle », et la voix enivrante du chanteur de l'extrait : Maynard James Keenan.

Alors que la chanson se terminait, Kiba murmura :

« On est arrivé… »

En silence, ils sortirent de la voiture et se trouvèrent face à une salle des fêtes, d'où sortaient les notes étouffées d'une chanson. Naruto et Kiba se regardèrent, et ils finirent par entrer dans le bâtiment.

Sasuke conduisait, la tête dans les nuages, pensant inlassablement à l'homme qu'il aimait… Il décida d'allumer la radio pour se changer un peu les idées…Une voix éraillée et pourtant si douce, un accompagnement simple mais tellement agréable… Le brun était malheureusement tomber sur « leur » chanson, celle qui les avait vue s'embrasser pour la première fois en tant que couple… Agacé, il l'éteignit, et poursuivit son trajet en silence. Arrivé à destination, il se gara, et descendit de sa voiture. Il rentra dans le bâtiment qui lui faisait face, essayant de repérer des gens qu'ils connaissaient. Tout en analysant les visages des personnes présentes pour voir si certains lui étaient familiers, il étudia plus minutieusement la vaste pièce : elle était plongée dans le noir, avec une grande piste de danse où hommes et femmes se déhanchaient en son milieu, seulement éclairée par quelques projecteurs fixés au plafond. Quand aux côtés, ils étaient occupés par des tables, des chaises, des fauteuils, et des canapés, ainsi qu'un buffet/bar animés par de jolies serveuses.

Dans l'un des coins les plus sombres de la salle, il repéra enfin Shikamaru, son meilleur ami. Il le détailla un instant : de taille moyenne, des cheveux bruns et épais coiffés en « palmier », des yeux étrangement plissés, comme si il sortait d'un sommeil profond… « une vraie tête d'endormi » se dit-il mentalement avant de déclarer:

« Bon anniversaire. Je ne pensais pas que tu ferais quelque chose d'aussi… grand ? » lui déclara-t-il en un sourire.

Ce fut d'une voix éteinte, d'un ton ennuyé et en levant les yeux au ciel qu'il lui répondit :

« Merci… Tu me connais, je n'ai rien demandé de tout ça, c'est Temari, cette abominable furie, qui m'a dit qu'il fallait « marquer le coup »… Alors bon… »

« Qui… Est… Une… FUURRRIIIE ?! » tonna une jeune femme blonde aux yeux verts qui se trouvaient derrière Shikamaru qui sursauta violemment.

Sasuke sourit, et pour couper court à cette dispute prometteuse, il salua la blonde qui redevint aussitôt souriante et chaleureuse (cela en aurait presque été effrayant si le plus jeune brun n'avait pas été habitué à ces changements d'humeur si fréquents chez Temari.)

De leur côté, Naruto et Kiba s'amusaient comme des fous depuis plus d'une heure, entraînant n'importe quelle personne passant à côté d'eux, animant la galerie, et se faisant remarquer. A regret, le blond fut contraint de s'arrêter un instant : il était totalement assoiffé et commençait à fatiguer. Il glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de son meilleur ami qui acquiesça en continuant de danser, tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers le bar. Arrivé en face, il s'assit sur un tabouret haut, et commanda une bière qui lui fut rapidement servie. Tout en la sirotant, il regarda autour de lui, et tomba sur le visage du jeune homme qui avait organisé la soirée. Il finit rapidement sa boisson, et se leva pour aller lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et pour le remercier de l'avoir inviter.

Toujours assis à la même table située au fond de la salle, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Temari parlaient entre eux, préférant le calme de cette partie de la pièce et évitant de s'exposer aux autres endroits beaucoup plus bruyants qui la composait. Alors que la conversation se poursuivait tranquillement, ils furent interrompus :

« Salut Shika ! Bon anni… » se coupa Naruto en voyant Sasuke qui lui-même était plus que retourné.

« Pardon… Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien… Bonne soirée Shikamaru, Temari, à la prochaine… » se força à dire le brun qui partit en courant juste après sa courte tirade.

Le blond n'attendit pas un instant de plus, et courut rattraper l'homme qu'il aimait, sous les regards étonnés des deux autres membres restés assis à la table.

Sasuke s'enfuyait, bousculant les gens sur son passage et pleurant à moitié. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin à l'air libre, il s'efforça de repérer sa voiture. Arrivant à son niveau, il se laissa enfin aller, et s'affaissa au sol, le dos contre la porte du véhicule. Ca n'était pas possible, pourquoi ses problèmes le rattrapaient-il toujours ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais avoir un instant de répit ? Aux yeux de Sasuke, une chose était sûre : il était éperdument amoureux de Naruto… Mais cette peur de l'échec et de l'abandon lui faisait terriblement défaut, et le freinait atrocement dans ses actions. Au fond de lui, il savait très bien qu'il était le seul responsable de son désarroi : ce manque de confiance en lui qu'il était incapable d'assumer… Cela durait depuis trop longtemps… Pendant toute sa scolarité, le discours avait été le même : « Sasuke a un incroyable potentiel, et une maturité étonnante pour son âge, mais il a tellement peur de mal faire, alors qu'il réussit parfaitement à chaque fois ! Il faut qu'il ai plus confiance en lui ! » Et à chaque fois, sa mère répondait qu'il prendrait confiance en lui au moment venu, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un psychologue, car, disait-elle, ceux-ci était bien plus atteints que leurs patients et ne leur étaient d'aucun secours…

De son côté, le blond essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper le brun, le suivant difficilement entre les groupes de gens présents dans la salle. Naruto avait la sensation que si il ne parlait pas avec Sasuke maintenant, tout serait perdu. Alors il le poursuivait, encore et encore. Il sortit dehors et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à sa hauteur, il le trouva recroquevillé au sol, sa tête entre ses jambes que ses bras fins et tremblant venaient enserrer. Il resta là à le contempler un moment, avant de prendre timidement la parole :

« Sasuke… Je comprends que… Tu trouves que c'est trop tôt, mais s'il te plait… laisse-nous une chance… Je t'aime trop pour renoncer à toi… J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, mais… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Et ne pleure plus à cause de moi s'il te plait, je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

Lorsque le blond eut finit sa tirade, il vu que Sasuke avait relevé la tête. Ce dernier l'observait, de ce regard si particulier qui lui était si cher. Naruto s'abaissa à son niveau, et, en le regardant dans les yeux, il l'embrassa doucement au coin de la bouche, avant de se relever, et de partir à regret.

Toujours au sol, le brun sentait son cœur se serrer alors qu'il regardait le blond partir. Sasuke se trouvait stupide: il était fou amoureux de cet homme et désirait plus que tout être à ses côtés, mais il refusait de donner une chance à leur couple… Cela suffisait comme ça ! Il avait enfin compris les paroles de sa mère. Aujourd'hui, il avait confiance en lui, aujourd'hui, rien ne l'empêcherait plus d'être heureux. En vitesse, il se redressa, et courut rattraper le blond qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit des pas du brun dans la nuit silencieuse. Freinant juste à temps pour ne pas s'écraser contre ce torse si ferme et chaud, Sasuke regarda Naruto droit dans les yeux et lui dit, haletant, mais déterminé :

« Je t'aime. Je me fous complètement du reste. Je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Suite à cela, il se jeta sur le blond complètement déboussolé qu'il enlaça tendrement, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part. Pour une fois, Naruto ne trouvait rien à dire, et il convint que se taire et profiter de cet instant était une bonne idée. Désirant plus, il prit l'initiative de déplacer ses mains de façon à ce qu'elles encerclent doucement les hanches fines de Sasuke. Il s'approcha avec une lenteur calculée de sa bouche. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent brièvement, et chacun pu y lire tout l'amour que l'autre lui portait… L'instant d'après, leurs lèvres se mouvaient agréablement entre elles… Ce baiser était rempli de douceur, et ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne songeait à l'arrêter. A travers cet échange, le monde semblait plus beau, moins sombre, tellement plus appréciable qu'à l'accoutumée ! Ensemble, ils se sentaient comblés. Ce soir, le brun et le blond ne se souciait plus que d'être heureux, le reste importait peu, tant qu'ils aimaient et se savaient aimer de l'autre. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent… Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot, car un simple regard suffisait à ce qu'ils se comprennent. Naruto délaissa les hanches de Sasuke pour lui présenter sa main que celui-ci s'empressa d'attraper. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bâtiment. Ils devraient rendre des comptes à Shikamaru, Temari, et Kiba, mais c'était bien là le dernier de leur souci. Ces trois derniers, qui n'avaient eu de cesse de les rechercher depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la salle furent rassurés lorsqu'ils les virent revenir main dans la main.

« Que… ?!» s'émerveilla Temari en fixant leurs doigts entremêlés.

« Muhhuuuuhuuuuu ! Je le savais !! » hurla Kiba en gloussant.

Shikamaru, lui, ne dit rien, et se contenta de sourire (cela était probablement moins fatiguant pour lui, songea Sasuke).

« Je leur explique, ou tu t'en charges, mon cœur ? » interrogea Naruto absolument pas gêné, tandis que son pouce faisait de large cercle sur la main du brun qui rougit instantanément sous la caresse et le surnom.

« ..E… Explique leur. » répondit-il en se sentant fondre tandis que son amant se mettait à sourire niaisement.

Le blond leur raconta alors cette histoire, (leur histoire, d'ailleurs) l'enrichissant en détails croustillants sous les exclamations de protestations du brun, qui aurait tout de même souhaité que l'épisode de leur premier baiser très… « coloré » (1) reste secret.

Les réactions étaient diverses et variées : Temari semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, tant ils étaient humides, Kiba riait comme un possédé en scandant inlassablement « le baiser, le baiser, le baiser …! », sous l'œil amusé de Shikamaru qui se contentait de sourire d'avantage à mesure que Naruto avançait dans son récit. Et sous les suppliques du macho, le blond prit le brun dans ses bras, et l'embrassa sauvagement, le couchant presque au sol devant leurs amis –et les yeux curieux d'un groupe de jeunes en fleurs- qui étaient heureux pour eux.

Une demie heure après, alors que tous les cinq étaient assis à leur table, Naruto ressentit l'appel de la piste qui se présentait devant lui. Il se leva alors, entraînant Sasuke avec lui au milieu de son terrain de jeu, sous les gloussements de leurs trois amis. Un slot débuta, et le blond le colla à lui. Percevant la rigidité de son amour, il l'interrogea :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Et lui de lui répondre :

« Je ne… Je ne sais pas danser… ! »

Naruto pouffa et lui susurra tendrement à l'oreille –qu'il suçota un instant au passage, pour la forme- :

« Ca n'est pas un problème. Rapproche-toi, oui comme ça, pose tes mains où tu veux sur mon corps… Et laisse-toi faire. »

Sasuke, plus rouge que FlashMcQueen, le héro du film « Cars » (2), encercla les larges épaules du blond de ses mains tremblantes, et cala sa tête dans son cou doré que son souffle frais et régulier venait chatouiller avec douceur. Naruto dirigeait complètement la danse… Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci lui murmura :

« Tu te débrouille bien pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas savoir danser. »

Le brun rougit à nouveau –il se maudit d'ailleurs pour cela- et baissa la tête. Bien entendu, le blond s'empressa de la lui relever, et fixa intensément cette bouche rouge et légèrement pulpeuse qui lui faisait face. Cédant à ses pulsions totalement incontrôlables, il embrassa de ses lèvres celles de Sasuke qui intensifia l'échange en penchant la tête sur le côté. Puis leur langue s'effleurèrent plusieurs fois, avant de se rencontrer, enfin. L'une passait sur l'autre tandis que celle-ci essayait d'en faire autant… Ce ballet dura, encore, et encore… Bientôt (trop tôt, de l'avis de nos deux protagonistes) la chanson se termina, et ils retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table, qu'ils trouvèrent déserte : Kiba semblait avoir trouvé avec qui terminé la soirée (une grande et belle blonde pulpeuse, comme il les aimait) et Temari avait enfin réussit à convaincre son flemmard de copain de la faire danser. Ainsi donc, seuls à cette table, ils eurent tout le temps de discuter tranquillement. Lorsque Naruto demanda à Sasuke :

« Je ne sais pas si tu vas répondre à ça… Mais… J'aimerais savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis… ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'en sais trop rien. Je pense que… J'en ai juste assez de me priver alors que j'ai finalement tout pour être heureux… C'est stupide mais, aussi loin que je puisse m'en rappeler, j'ai toujours douté de moi. Mais je crois que maintenant, il est temps que je m'accepte tel que je suis, et que je fasse confiance à ceux qui m'aiment. » conclut-il avec un sourire.

Le blond lui sourit à son tour, et l'embrassa furtivement avant de regarder autour de lui : la salle se vidait peu à peu, ses derniers occupants passant auprès de Shikamaru, lui souhaitant un dernier « bon anniversaire », et le complimentant sur sa soirée, avant de s'en aller. Vers quatre heures du matin, le bâtiment ne fut plus occupé que par les deux couples : Kiba était partis depuis longtemps avec sa blonde sulfureuse, on ne savait où. Ensemble, ils décidèrent de revenir le lendemain pour nettoyer la salle : ils n'avaient aucune envie de le faire à présent. Temari et Shikamaru partirent vers leur voiture, leur faisant de grands signes de la main par la fenêtre du véhicule, alors qu'ils quittaient le parking improvisé. Bientôt, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent seuls :

« J'y crois pas ! Cet idiot est parti avec sa caisse sans même me le dire » dit-il en fixant la place désespérément vide.

Le brun rit un instant avant de répondre en pointant sa propre voiture du doigt:

« Tu croyais peut-être que j'étais venu à pied ? »

Le blond eut l'air idiot, mais si Sasuke avait bien une qualité, c'était celle de ne pas se moquer des autres. Ils se dirigèrent vers le véhicule, lorsque le brun bailla au point que les larmes lui vinrent :

« Pas question que tu conduises, tu vas t'endormir » déclara Naruto, intraitable face aux suppliques de son brun qui céda, sachant pertinemment que son amour avait raison.

Après quelques minutes de trajet silencieux, le blond remarqua que Sasuke s'était endormis sur le siège. Il sourit doucement face à cette vision et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à bon port, il ne pu se résoudre à le réveiller. Alors, délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras, et le mena sans difficulté dans l'ascenseur… La montée se passait bien (comme d'habitude), lorsqu'une secousse assez forte se fit ressentir, réveillant brusquement Sasuke, toujours dans les bras de Naruto, qui papillonna un instant des yeux, avant de demander faiblement :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je crois que l'ascenseur est bloqué. » lui répondit-il simplement.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yop tout le monde !

Me revoilà ^^'. Oui je sais, vous avez une envie irrépressible de me tuer parce que mon dernier chapitre date d'il y a… un mois et demi ? Non sans rire, je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard, mais les cours me prennent du temps, et le soir quand je rentre chez moi, j'ai vraiment la flemme d'ouvrir une page Word et de la fermer toutes les deux secondes parce que quelqu'un entre brusquement dans ma chambre (vive l'intimité, mais j'suppose que c'est comme ça partout) ! xD

Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques (constructives hein, parce que le « houuuuuuu c'est nuuuuuul ! » c'est pas très explicite =/). Et euuh… Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire… Ah oui : j'ai l'impression que mon précédent chapitre vous a moins intéressé, j'ai eu très peu de commentaires dessus =S. Bah ouais, si vous ne mettez pas de reviews, moi j'me dis : « bah merde alors, ils n'ont pas appréciés. » Mais bon, ça c'est pas très grave.

Je tenais aussi à remercier encore mille fois ma bêta-lectrice, tous les auteurs des merveilleux commentaires que j'ai reçus (vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me touche) et aussi toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajoutés dans leurs favoris et qui me suivent. =)

Bref, bisous et à la prochaine ! ;)

(1) Souvenez-vous, la peinture rouge… x)

(2) Oui bon j'avoue j'me suis déchaînée : j'en ai marre du rouge « coquelicot », du rouge « écrevisse », du rouge « tomate » et du rouge « pivoines ». Alors tant qu'à faire, on va prendre le rouge « FlashMcQueen » ça changera un peu. (Merci à mon cher petit cousin de 4 ans qui m'a bassiné avec le film Cars pendant deux semaines x))

(1) et (2) OMG les deux parlent d'une couleur O_O. Bref, j'arrête de vous embêter et je sors. =====


End file.
